Sora's Adventures of Sailor Moon R Movie: Promise of the Rose
'''Sora's Adventures of Sailor Moon R The Movie: Promise of The Rose '''is an upcoming new movie by X0209. It will appear on Google Drive sometime in the near future. Plot A young Darien hands a mysterious boy a rose before he disappears, vowing to bring Darien a flower. In the present, Darien meets up with Serena and the Sailor Scouts, along with Sora, Sonic The Hedgehog, Tails, Knuckles the Echidna and Team Natsu at the Jindai Botanical Garden. Serena attempts to kiss Darien, but when he suspects the other girls of spying on him, he walks off outside alone. The stranger appears from the garden's fountain and takes Darien's hands into his own, which makes Serena uncomfortable. Serena tries to break the man's grasp from Darien, but is knocked down. The man vows that no one will prevent him from keeping his promise before disappearing again. Darien tells Serena that the stranger's name is Fiore. At Raye Hino's temple, the Sailor Scouts, Sora and the gang discuss an asteroid which has started to approach Earth and on which Luna and Artemis have discovered traces of vegetal life. The talk turns into rumors about Darien's and Fiore's possible relationship, while Serena thinks about how Darien had told her that he had no family and was alone, and how she had promised him she would be his family from now on. Fiore sends his flower-monster henchwoman, Glycina, to Tokyo to drain the population's life-energy, but the Sailor Soldiers, Sora and Team Natsu free them and destroy the monster. Fiore appears, revealing his responsibility for the attack, and uses a flower called a Kisenian Blossom before severely injuring the Sailor Scouts, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Team Natsu. Darien attempts to talk Fiore out of fighting but the Kisenian controls Fiore's mind. After Mamoru saves Usagi from certain death by intercepting his attack, Fiore takes Darien to an asteroid rapidly approaching Earth and begins to revive him in a crystal filled with liquid. While in the crystal, Darien remembers meeting Fiore after his parents died in a car accident. Darien had previously assumed that he had made up the boy as an imaginary friend. Fiore explains that he had to leave Darien because of the Earth's unsuitable atmosphere; Darien gave Fiore a rose before disappearing. Fiore searched the galaxy to find a flower for Darien, finding the Kisenian Blossom in the process. Seeking revenge on the humans for his loneliness, Fiore returns to Earth. Meanwhile, Luna and Artemis tell the Sailor Scouts, Team Natsu, Sora and the gang that the Kisenian can destroy planets using weak-hearted people. Amy realizes that the energy from the asteroid matches the flower-monster's evil energy, deducing that Fiore has hidden there. The Sailor Scouts, Sora, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Team Natsu decide to rescue arien. Despite her initial reluctance, the Scouts, Sora, Team Natsu and Rini convince Serena to save Darien and confront Fiore. After the Sailor Scouts, Sora and the Gang fly to the asteroid, Fiore reveals his plans to scatter flower-seeds to drain humanity's energy on Earth. The Sailors Scouts, Sora, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Team Natsu then fight hundreds of flower-monsters, but they end up captured. When Fiore orders Serena and Sora to surrender, she is unable to feel his loneliness; Fiore begins to drain her life-force. Darien escapes and saves Sailor Moon by throwing a rose at Fiore. The rose embedded in Fiore's chest blossoms, freeing him from the Kisenian's control. The flowers on the asteroid disappear, but it continues to hurtle towards Earth. Serena uses the Silver Crystal to transform into Princess Serenity to change the course of the asteroid. In an attempt to stop Serena, Fiore soon realizes that when Serena and Darien were children, she gave Darien the rose that was once given to him after Fiore had left. With Fiore and the Kisenian destroyed by the Silver Crystal, Serena, Darien, Sora, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Happy, Wendy, Carla and the Sailor Scouts combine their to divert the asteroid away from the Earth. The Silver Crystal is shattered and Serena dies of exhaustion. Back on Earth, despite Luna and Artemis' concern over why the Sailor Scouts are taking too long, Rini assures them that the girls are all right. In the aftermath, the Scouts, Sora, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, Wendy, Carla and Darien are devastated by Serena's death, but Fiore reappears and thanks Darien. Using a nectar-filled flower with Fiore's life-energy, Darien wets his lips with the nectar and kisses Serena, reviving her and repowering the Silver Crystal. Fiore, reduced to the form of a child again, returns to space to live in peace. Category:Sora's adventures series (X0209) Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure Series Category:X0209